Batman Beyond: Dracula
by Jakazul
Summary: Hammilton High has always been odd, but when girls begin to show up as walking zombies, Terry McGinnis has his work cut out for him. *All 11 chapters up!* Please R&R.
1. Copyright info

(C) Information... While I do not own Batman or related characters I did create th  
the character of Alexis (Lexi) and would appreciate it if you would e-mail me for  
permission to use her.  
I also do not own Dracula or related characters.  
Please read and review this!!!  
And now....  
BATMAN BEYOND\DRACULA 


	2. 1 Prologue

THIS STORY (c) JAKAZUL 2003  
I DO NOT OWN DRACULA OR BATMAN BEYOND AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.   
BATMAN BEYOND AND RELATED CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS.  
  
BATMAN BEYOND and DRACULA: Part one The Revival  
Prologue  
Darkness seemed to draw to the spot.  
Clouds of it billowed from the old coffin as its lid began to rise.  
A hiss issued out and then from the dark clouds raised a hand.  
Dirt blew away and a tall, dark figure pulled himself up.  
The light of the harvest moon cast his features in a dismal blue and black.  
Deep sunken red eyes flickered and then as suddenly as he had risen from the   
grave he vanished.  
As the inky black fog closed in, a bat soared up past the bright moon.  
Dracula had risen.  
@@@ 


	3. 2 Seeing white

Hamilton High was always a bit odd.  
It was even odder now.  
"Come on Dana what's your problem?"  
Terry stared into Dana's reddened eyes.  
She was ghastly white and seemed to be sucking in her cheeks.  
"W...What?"  
"I asked what was wrong."  
"I...just feel...d...drained today."  
"Talk about drained. You look like somebody sucked your blood  
or something."  
Dana's eyes widened and she stepped back.  
"Sucked my blood? What'd you do wath some old horror movie?"  
"Hey, loosen up a little."  
"I AM LOOSENED UP A LITTLE!"  
Dana screeched at Terry and then whirled around and ran off.  
"What's got her so up-tight?"  
Max walked up behind Terry.  
"I don't know... A vampire maybe?"  
Max laughed.  
"Might do her good."  
"Yeah...I don't know what's wrong, but..."  
The bell rang for second period.  
"Gotta run! See you later!"  
"Wait I..."  
Max trailed off and starred as two girls walked past her.  
Their faces where pale white and they wore black.  
"But, they never wear black. That's Judy and Melody Santon.  
They're here and tan every day. What's goin' on?"  
Max stared and then turned to head for class.  
Something was fishy here and she wanted to know what.  
She walked past her class and headed for the computer lab.  
@@@ 


	4. 3 Research

Terry left class and headed for the computer lab.  
Too much homework to do without the high-tech computers in the lab.  
He pushed the door.  
Nothing happened.  
Who had a kee to the computer lab?  
He knocked on the door and a face appeared.  
The door swung open and Max pulled him inside, locking the door behind   
them.  
"I need to show you something."  
"Apparently."  
"Look over here."  
Max pulled him through the cluttered wires to the back computer and sat down.  
"Alright, remember how pale Dana was."  
"Yeah, wha..."  
"Alright I noticed that she wasn't the only one and I hacked into the school  
nurses files..."  
"Cool. How'd you..."  
"Anyway, I found out that ten students have come in with the exact same  
semptoms.'  
Terry leaned closer in.  
"All of them are girls, all of them live on Dana's appartment complex or one near it and..."  
Terry stared at the screen.  
"All of them reported seeing a prowler last night."  
Terry stared harder at the computer.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
"Dracula!"  
@@@ 


	5. 4 Wayne

"Dracula! You've gotta be kidding!"  
"Hey, I know it's wierd, but..."  
"Wierd? Max it's a horror movie not a live person!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Cause I've seen the movie."  
"Ask Wayne."  
"What?"  
"I've done some research about the old Batman too. There's refferences  
to Dracula."  
"So some website has a bunch of..."  
Max pushed a button and a row of newspaper clippings appeared on the screen.  
"I don't believe it!"  
"Kinda hard to believe, but look at the evidence."  
Terry pulled his cell-phone out and hit speed-dial 1.  
Wayne's voice came on.  
"What is it?"  
"Well you're not gonna believe this question, but have you ever fought a vampire?"  
"A vampire? How do you mean vampire?"  
"Like...Dracula."  
"Tough question. I've definately met someone who could pass for him."  
"And..."  
"He's dead."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"This is Gotham. No death is ever certain."  
"What do I do?"  
"Nothing for now. We don't even have proof yet."  
"Alright."  
"And Terry."  
"What?"  
Bruce's voice seemed to go soft for a second.  
"Be carefull."  
The phone hung up.  
"So what'd he say?"  
Terry grimaced.  
"Max, you need to get ready to study."  
"Why? I haven't got any homework."  
Terry dumped his load on her desk.  
"You do now."  
"Wait."  
Terry opened his backpack and pulled out his costume.  
"I'm going to investigate."  
@@@ 


	6. 5 Encounter

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!!!"  
The girl ran for her bedroom door as the shrouded figure drew near her.  
"I SAID..." She grabbed her bedroom lamp.  
"GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"  
She slammed the lamp into the figures head and then continued slamming him.  
"You foolish girl! YOU CAN NOT KILL ME!"  
He reared up, his cape billowing out revealing a black turtleneck and black pants.  
"I AM COUNT VLAD NOSFERATU!"  
He grabbed her neck and pulled her nearer.  
"But you can call me Dracula!"  
He barred his teeth.  
"Everyone does."  
The window behind him erupted in a shower of glass just before he sank his teeth in.  
"Sorry Dracula..."  
Terry crouched in the window smiling.  
"I hate to crash the party, but I've got a gift for you,"  
Dracula whirled around.  
"Batman. How did you find me?'  
"Not easy. I looked you up in the phonebook, but you're not listed."  
Dracula lunged for Terry who leapt for the opposite wall, shielding the girl.  
"Same old Batman! I thought you'd be dead by now!"  
"Sorry, different Batman. You never asked about the gift."  
Dracula turned and ran at Batman.  
"NO NEED! I don't want it!"  
He plowed into the wall where Terry and the girl had stood.  
"Yeah you do. It's a gift certificate. Everybody likes those."  
He pulled a silver pike from his belt.  
"This one's for one free steak."  
"Sorry. I like mine raw and those are about to be blackened."  
Dracula held up his hands and blasted a burst of energy from them.  
"RUN!"  
The girl bolted for the door just as another bolt hit Terry straight on.  
"So how'd you really find me Wayne?"  
"I'm not Wayne."  
Terry ripped the smoking mask from his face and hurled a battarang at Dracula.  
It exploded sending Dracula through the closed door.  
"I'm better."  
He saw the girl standing at the end of the hall.  
"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE..."  
Another blast hit Terry and he rewaled back.  
"That happens."  
Dracula pinned down Terry and smiled.  
"I prefer female, but I'll make an exception."  
He opened his mouth just as a cloud moved away from the full moon.  
Light poured into the room and Dracula leapt off,  
"AHHHHRRRRrrrg!"  
He covered his eyes and vanished.  
Terry stood just up and looked at the demolished room.  
"Frag-it!"  
Sudedenly a bat toar from the smoke where Dracula had stood.  
Terry leapt back...Into the smashed window.  
"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!!"  
He saw the ground rushing at him just before everything went black. 


	7. 6 PART TWO: Creatures of the night

BATMAN BEYOND\DRACULA part 2 Creatures of the Night  
Bits of cement flew up as Terry hit the pavement below.  
He tried to pull himself up, but it was useless.  
One arm was definately broaken and there was no doubt about his ribs.  
He screamed in agony just as the girl from the room came out of the apartments.  
Terry groaned.   
Bruce wasn't going to like this, but he needed help.  
He rolled his eyes an spoke, "Can't...get up."  
The girl gripped his shoulder and pulled him up.  
"Come on."  
She helped him to the elevator and they went up.  
"You're Terry McGinnis."  
"Is it any use saying I'm his twin?"  
The girl smiled.  
"So how'd you know that?"  
"I've seen you on TV with Bruce Wayne and at school."  
"So I guess you'll be wanting to know how I'm Batman?"  
"Actually I'll be wanting to find my first aid kit."  
She helped him into her apartment and onto a couch.  
"You hit hard. I'm surprised you aren't..."She trailed off.  
"The suit has impact-plugs in it. It'd take more impact then that to kill me."  
She looked at him.  
"You...Why'd you save me?"  
Terry looked at her.  
Out of all the stupid questions she could have asked.  
"Why... Because I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"You almost died because of me."  
He grinned and a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth.  
"It's my job."  
"Nice job."  
She didn't sound sarcastic.  
She walked into the next room to find her first aid kit.  
She re-entered carrying an orange box.  
"You risked it for me too.Dracula had to be out there still."  
"We're even."  
He smiled.  
"Not quite."  
"What?"  
"You know who I am."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"So what do you do about that? Kill me so I won't talk?"  
This time she was sarcastic.  
"No. I offer you some words a friend told me when I became Batman."  
"What are those?"  
Terry pulled himself up, whincing and held out his hand.  
"Welcome to my world."  
She looked at him.  
A cross between fear and concern faded into a smile.  
"Alright."  
She shook the outsretched hand.  
@@@ 


	8. 7 Alexis

Terry stepped into the batcave.  
One leg was wrapped tight as were his chest and arms.  
He hobbled down the steps with help of a wooden pole.  
Bruce looked up from the computer.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Bloodsuckers."  
"A girl or Dracula?"  
"Both, but I was talking about the second,"  
Bruce looked at him.  
"Who helped you?'  
"The first."  
Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
"Max?"  
Terry opened his mouth just as the girl stepped down behind him.  
"Alexis."  
Bruce glared.  
"I think we need to talk."  
Terry started forward.  
"Not you."  
He pointed at Alexis.  
"Her."  
@@@ 


	9. 8 Adding on

Alexis stood infront of Wayne.  
It had been nearly an hour now.  
All she knew was that if she told anyone there'd be trouble.  
She didn't plan on telling anyone.  
She didn't plan on sitting at home knowing Terry was going to be killed by some  
vampire because of her either.  
She planned on helping him.  
Unfortunately for her Bruce had other plans.  
Plans that involved her not getting in the way.  
'Sorry old man', she thought, 'don't count on it'.  
Bruce finally stopped talking.  
"You understand? I don't want to sound harsh, but this is extremely  
important."  
She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
"I know what you said."  
"That wasn't the question."  
She smiled.  
"I know."  
Bruce didn't return the smile.  
"I want you to promise me that you won't try to help."  
"I can't do that."  
Bruce looked at her hard.  
She shivered at the look and then clenched her jaw.  
"I'm not going to. He saved my life."  
"It's his job."  
"He didn't have to do it."  
"I appreciate the concern, but I'm not letting you leave here till you promise   
to atleast stay out of it."  
"I told you I can't do it. I'm already in it."  
A smile flickered across Bruce's face for a split second.  
"Alright then. You don't have promise."  
She relaxed a little.  
"But I'll be watching you."  
She smiled.  
"It's a deal."  
Terry watched from the opposite side of the cave in amazement as the two  
shook hands.  
Bruce walked past him a second later and Alexis walked up to him.  
She stopped infront of him.  
"What'd he say?"  
She smiled.  
"He said to stay out and that he'd be watching me."  
"So why the smile?"  
"Well," She said putting her arm around Terry's shoulder, "Two reasons. Because I  
just got an excuse to spend some time with you."  
Terry looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Well I'm going to need a tutor if I'm gonna get anywhere in the hero business."  
Terry smiled too.  
Above them Bruce sat in a swivel chair looking down.  
He smiled as they left the cave.  
She was going to make a nice addition.  
@@@ 


	10. 9 A biting cold

"Go away!"  
Dana crouched in her closet as the shrouded figure of Dracula neared closer.  
"I can't go. You are my only hope!"  
"What?"  
Dracula stretched out a feeble hand and touched Dana's forehead.  
Memories flooded through her head.  
"Wha...Dracula?"  
"Listen girl, you're my only hope!'  
He pulled back his cloak to reveal a horribly twisted face.  
The entire top left side was covered in horrible boils and his clothes were   
burnt rags.  
"The light. I was hit full on...Batman."  
Dana starred up at him, her eyes a strange shade of red.  
"His real name is Terry McGinnis."  
Dana's eyes widened "T...Terry?"  
@@@  
Terry pulled himself up and reached for his crutches.  
It was 3:35 AM and something was rapping on the glass.  
Standing on one crutch he pulled on a t-shirt and crossed to the window.  
Outside stood a female figure dressed in pale red and black.  
Jet black hair flowed from behind her and her smile was set off by large  
canine teeth.  
He was about to open the window when the figures eyes opened.  
They were blood red.  
@@@  
Bruce Wayne stood infront of an old door in an old apartment complex.  
He knocked again.  
A moan came and then the knob turned.  
Alexis opened the door and glanced through her groggy eyes at the caller.  
"Wayne?" She managed to say between yawns.  
"Would you like to come i,,,"  
He was already looking out the window at the opposite side of the apartment.  
He turned and looked at her.  
"You said you wanted to help."  
"Hello to you too." She crossed to a cabnite and pulled a packege of tea from the depths.  
"Terry's in trouble."  
She turned and put the cup in the microwave.  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"Girl problems you might say. His girlfriend's a vampire."  
Alexis's eyes widened.  
"What do you...?"  
Wayne reached into his overcoat and handed her a small package.  
"You'll need this."  
"What is it?"  
"Weapons and gadgets you might find usefull there's an electric-shock grapnel,   
a set of expandable wings and a miniature dart gun, three packages of darts (each  
with a different function) and a com-link to me."  
He pulled out another package.  
"This is your costume."  
She opened her mouth to speak and was cut off by the beep of her microwave.  
He tossed the package at her.  
"You'd better get dressed."  
He walked to the microwave and sipped the tea.  
"Too cold."  
As she walked towards her bedroom she muttered, "yes you are." 


	11. 10 Love bites

Terry woke up and bolted up.  
Or would have if thick leather straps didn't have him tied to a cast iron platform.  
Darkness was all around him.  
A dim 20 watt bulb burned above him somewhere, shedding just enough light for him to see his surroundings.  
His crutches were snapped in half and lay at his feet.  
Several other people, all pale girls with red eyes stood around him and the sillhouette of  
Count Dracula.  
"Hello McGinnis."  
Terry glared at Dracula's learing face.  
"I've taken the liberty of strapping you so this won't hurt as much."  
"What do you mean it won't hurt?"  
"It won't hurt me. So, what I've arranged is this. Dana here is going to convert you.  
Convert you to vampirism that is."  
"Wha... DANA NO!"  
Dana neared closer to Terry.  
Her face was emotionless as she opened her mouth to reveal long fangs.  
"Dana you can't! Not after everything I've done for... Wrong thing to say."  
Dana glared and stepped onto the platform.  
"GET AWAY!"  
She bared her teeth.  
@@@  
Alexis stepped off the ledge of a building and glided to the spot Terry's watch  
tracker said he had been taken.  
It had taken convincing, but she knew she had to do it.  
Terry was in trouble, she had to save him.  
It couldn't be much simpler...Scratch that. It could be.  
She looked down at her suit.  
It was awesome, loaded with more special features than a $7,000 computer,  
but she had no clue how to use them.  
All she knew was how to work the wings and stealth mode...And the battarang launchers.  
She had figured those out when she shot a hole in her mattres pulling on her gloves.  
She landed on the roof of the building and looked around.  
"OH COME ON! The one building in Gotham without a skylight!"  
She pulled out the bag of gadgets.  
"Well, I'm gonna regret this, but it's my only way."  
She pulled out the smart missile.  
It was attatched to two bracelets with a sight and a built in "launch" button.  
"Here goes!"  
@@@  
Dana came nearer Terry and bent down.  
"You know, I'm sure I wasn't fair in the past...Can we talk?"  
She pulled his neck nearer to her fangs.  
"Love bites!"  
That's when the ceiling exploded and a bat-like figure fell, screaming, on top of him.  
@@@ 


	12. 11 Endings

"Hi."  
Alexis pulled herself up as did the 9 vampires that had been knoked back  
by the explosion.  
"Lexi?"  
"Wierd isn't it?"  
She stood up and aimed her missile-free hand at the straps holding down  
Terry.  
Two battarangs severed the straps.  
"Thanks."  
"You're wel...AHHH!!!"  
A small girl with blonde hair leapt at her knocking her back.  
"HEY!!"  
She punched the vampire in the face which launched a battarang into it's open mouth.  
It reared up and put both hands in it's mouth.  
"Cool!"  
She delivered a sidekick to the vampires jaw which sent the battarang   
spiralling into the air.  
Another vampire lunged just in time for the battarang to hit her in the head.  
Alexis smiled. "This isn't as hard as I thou..."  
Dracula's claws bolted around her waist and he opened his mouth.  
She pushed her head back into his face and turned around with the battarang hand  
aimed at his face.  
"OK STAY BACK!"  
"What are you gonna fire a little piece of plastic at me?BIG DEAL!"  
She glanced down.  
Her hands gripped each other from fear.  
"You haven't seen what all this suit can do!"  
"Nice bluff, but you can't make a fool me."  
"No," Terry said from his platform, "You're doing a great job yourself!"  
Dracula blasted him with his hands and began to turn to face Lexi.  
This was her chance.  
She punched the button with the other hand.  
The battarang shot right before the smart missile.  
They both toar into Dracula's chest in rappind succesion.  
Blood trickled from the cut right before the missile hit.  
Fire tore out of him and he fell back screaming.  
It wasn't the heat or the impact.  
It was the flash.  
He could feel boils popping up and bursting, keeping his burning eyes from  
closing.  
The blood that had trickled from his chest fried and caked around the cut  
and then burned through the rest of the stolen blood.  
His bubbling, scorched form shriveled as he screamed.  
The vampires around him began to change as he slowly died.  
Or as close as a vampire can come to death.  
"I didn't get to try out my darts!"  
Alexis hit her knee and a dart flew from the spring-loaded gun and into Dana'd  
still form.  
"What a waste."  
@@@  
Lexi and Terry stared up at the full moon.  
He sat next to her, his crutches laid to the side.  
Dana hadn't remembered anything.  
Commisioner Gordon had whiped the other minds.  
Everyone had been recovered... Except Dracula.  
His body hadn't been found.  
No one expected it to turn up.  
Wayne stood behind them stroking Ace.  
He turned, "see you tomorrow,"  
Terry turned, "My leg's still broaken."  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
He smiled and left the apartment.  
"Ahh... Alone at last."  
Lexi leaned over.  
Just as their lips were about to meet Terry bolted up and fell onto his crutches.  
When he had leaned in he has noticed a flicker in the corner of his eye.  
"What is it?"  
He was silent.  
He watched as a bat glided past the moon.  
It's black wings beat the sky and it's red eyes were set straight ahead.  
On the top left side of its head was a series of small bumps, and for a second,  
he thought he saw the gleam of long, sharp teeth.  
_____________________________________ 


End file.
